


The happiest man on earth

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony was shaking. He didn’t want to be here and he really didn’t want to have this conversation.Not now. Not ever.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	The happiest man on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games; N2 - Breakup

Tony was shaking. He didn’t want to be here and he really didn’t want to have this conversation.

Not now. Not ever.

But Steve had asked, and Tony would do whatever Steve wanted him to do.

It still would’ve been nice to have a bit more time with Steve. 

Steve was smiling and looked good and Tony couldn’t blame him. He had Bucky back, after all, and that was truly a wonder. Something that would go into the history books.

“I also wanted to talk to yo….” Steve started and Tony couldn’t take it. He just couldn’t.

“It’s okay. I understand.”

Steve frowned.

“Really, I mean, who wouldn’t understand? And if it makes you happy, I will absolutely step aside. You wanna have a joined floor or separate ones at first? I can also make it that you have connected ones if…”

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Steve interrupted him and Tony felt nauseous.

“Well, you and Bucky. Seriously, I get it, I had to learn the stuff about you in school, too and… I get it.”

“I don’t get it. What do you mean?” Steve asked, now sounding a bit hysterical. It would be funny on any other day. 

“The moving in together. Having your relationship again. So, about those floors, how…”

“Please marry me.”

Tony accidentally knocked over a wine glass.

“What?”

“I wanted to ask you if you want to marry me… I had this great plan and wanted to go down and… then you talked about Bucky and me…?”

“I thought… why marry me if you have him?”

“... because I’d like to marry my boyfriend. That’s you, Tony. Not Bucky.”

And Tony felt… he didn’t know. Relieved? Happy? Confused? 

“Not Bucky?” Tony asked instead, voice smaller than he liked. Steve smiled at him and shook his head.

“He’s my best friend. Whatever they taught you was probably wrong.”

And then Steve went down, looking a bit sheepish and holding up a box, opened it and presented Tony with a ring.

“Would you marry me, Tony, and make me the happiest man on earth?”

Tony swallowed down the tears he knew would come regardless if he allowed them while nodding, not trusting his voice.

“Yes. Yes, I want to.” Tony croaked out after what felt like an eternity, not taking his eyes off the ring while Steve slipped it on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
